


Leave Your Lover

by SilentBambi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentBambi/pseuds/SilentBambi
Summary: Sometimes we meet someone who unexpectantly changes our lives, whether we want them to or not.This story is slightly inspired by one of my favourite dramas Before We Get Married but will not follow the plot exactly the same(I still recommend watching the drama it is awesome!) I haven't written in a while so slightly scared to post this story, hope you like it!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Leave Your Lover

My story poster :) 

The story will go back and forth between Type and Tharn povs. I hope it doesn't become confusing anything that is in italics is past tense as some chapters will bounce from past to present tense :) 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was currently 11:55 pm, and Type laid on the bed, the clock on the bedside table almost glaring the numbers at him. As each minute passed closer to midnight, Type didn't know how to feel, and when the clock finally struck midnight he turned to his left staring at his lover who had his back to him. 

Feeling anxious, he slowly gets out of bed, walking through his tiny apartment toward the kitchen area. Getting a glass of water, he sits on his couch and wonders how he got to this point. To the point that he was no longer happy that it was his and Korn's anniversary, celebrating 3 years of what Type considered a happy relationship, for the most part, he thinks bitterly. Type lays down on the couch and starts to recall the last five years of his life when everything seemed to have changed for him. 

_Type and Techno had begged their parents to let them take a trip to Bangkok by themselves before Type's 18th birthday. Type remembers being mesmerized by the busy streets and amount of people too busy to notice you as they hurried to where they needed to be. Living on the resort back in Ko Phangan was nothing compared to the pretty lights and city life of Bangkok so when a modeling agent came up to him on the fifth day of their week-long trip Type was perplexed even stating to him that he was wrong but the man insisted he should come to an audition giving the boy his card. Now Type knew he wasn't ugly people back home always said he was handsome but looking around he wondered if the man was scamming him as the province was surrounded by beautiful people just walking by. Techno was excited and insisted Type should call the man back before they had to go back home._

_Type sat all night long on his bed in their hotel room, staring at the name on the business card that the man handed to him. He remembers getting frustrated at himself because he thought it gave him a reason not to go back home to run the family resort as his father wished. Knowing that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, he remembers throwing the business card into the garbage next to the bed before turning his back, letting sleep take over him._

"I wonder what would have happened" he whispers to himself as he lies on the couch, letting sleep finally consume him.

**The clock reading 2:34 am.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Type baby wake up" a voice stirs him awake the sun hurting his eyes as he slowly opens them. Looking up to his boyfriend, Korn already dressed in his suit ready for work.

"Morning" Type smiles waiting for his boyfriend to kiss him good morning and wish them a happy anniversary, but it never comes as he moves away as soon as Type sits up. 

"I need to go nong In has a busy schedule today, I might not be able to come back here today" Type watches as his boyfriend walks back into his bedroom only to come back out with his bag slung over his shoulder walking towards the door of the small apartment he turns to look at Type "Have a nice day off superstar" he smiles slightly walking out without another word or waiting for Type to speak.

He forgot Type thinks before quickly shaking his head "He's busy" he whispers to himself, walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he finishes his shower, he dresses in sweats and his favorite large hoodie. Walking into the kitchen Type sighs knowing Techno was over at Champ's house having expected Type's boyfriend to take the day off to spend together. Making himself some eggs and bacon he places his plate on the table, slowly eating his meal. Again his thoughts take over, he knows his boyfriend has been busy lately having a new model to manage, a top model In was transferred to Korn two months ago which meant his boyfriend was doing great within the company.

Being a model himself, Type knew who In was even before his boyfriend became his agent, he was not the nicest guy behind the scenes but acted like a sunflower when onset. Type never really worried about others unless they got in his way, making his job more difficult, so he just stayed away from the guy. Thinking about Korn made Type feel sad, he loves living with Techno, his best friend being a great roommate, but sometimes wishes that he lived with his boyfriend instead.

Knowing he could afford to buy a house for him and his boyfriend if he just allowed him to. Korn always got angry when he brought it up saying he wanted to be the one who bought them the house, wanting to be the one to provide for Type. Shaking his head, Type gets up quickly washing his plates before grabbing his keys, wallet, and his phone, which was still on his nightstand, putting on his shoes, he walks out locking the door behind him. 

  
This is what Type needs some fresh air he thinks as he walks through the park hoodie up, hands in his pockets. Type wonders what would have happened if he never walked into **Click It** that day, if he had just gone home back to his family, back to take over the hotel resort like his father still wished he had.

_Type nervously looks at Techno by his side as he adjusts his clothing for the thousandth time that afternoon._

_"Type you look handsome" his friend sighs gently leading Type into the building. After calling the man, P'Bank had gotten him an appointment at the company that afternoon. He didn't know why but when he woke up that morning the first thing he did was pick the card up from the garbage and dial the number before he could change his mind. Now there he stood in the huge lobby walking towards the receptionist, who greeted him warmly._

_"Hi, my name is Type Thiwat I am here to see P'Bank" he nervously smiles at the women who made a quick call and tells them to head to the 4th floor of the building. The boys thanked her heading towards the elevator, on there way up Type was nervous wondering what he was doing there._

_"You got this Type" Techno smiles, as the doors open, and they walk into a photoshoot studio. P'Bank quickly greets him before he is taken away from Techno and sat into a chair to get his hair and makeup done._ _He nervously walks in front of the camera white background behind him, the lights so bright slightly hurting his eyes. Tugging at the shirt, the stylist had put on him the outfit wasn't as crazy as he thought it might be. A simple button-up collared green shirt and white shorts, completed with a white snapback on his head._

_The next thing he knew, a contract was sitting in front of him P'Bank wanting to become his agent seeing his potential. Type had called his parents_ explaining _everything, arranging his parents to come to Bangkok. He wanted to become a model not because he felt like it was the only thing for him, but because he kinda liked the way it made him feel, to be behind a camera, he didn't know how to explain it._ _Type fought hard for his parents to believe in him knowing he was turning 18 in just two weeks, he asked for a year to prove to them he could make it. Begging worked because the next thing he knew he had packed his things living in a one-bedroom apartment his parents rented for him._

His phone rings pulling him out of his thoughts, reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, he looks at the caller sighs before answering the call.

"Hello" he tries to cheerfully answer so his best friend doesn't notice how sad he currently feels.

"Type what are you and Korn up to?" Type pauses trying to come up with something.

"Nothing we are just lounging on the couch watching some Tv, don't come home" he jokes, slightly gripping the phone in his hand. 

"Type" he hears a sigh "Don't lie to me, I came home to grab something in my room to head back to Champ's, no one is here. Where are you?" Techno sounds slightly angry

"He forgot," Type says as calmly as he can gliding his fingers through his hair "He forgot okay, he had to go to work" he pauses after his friend remains silent "It's fine, I'm fine" he knows that's a lie things haven't been fine for a while.

"Type come home, get dressed we are going out for a drink tonight, and before you say anything I don't care if you want to or not get your ass back here now" Techno demands and knowing that his friend is never one to demand things from him he reluctantly turns around and heads towards their shared apartment. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it the first chapter I want to introduce the characters and their stories before getting into things haha 

If you made it till the end thank you!

And if anyone is confused I am using the character from Until we met again In and Korn 


End file.
